


Wake Up Call

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: aianonlovefest, Honeymoon, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kradam honeymoon sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Adam is admiring his wedding band, watching how it catches the mid-morning light, when Kris rouses at his side. Adam lifts his arm above Kris’s shaggy head and grins as Kris snuggles his ribs. Lips brush his skin and fingers curl against his abdomen. He has to swallow a titter when Kris’s unkempt head tickles his armpit. Kris’s warm hand goes flat against his belly. Adam drapes his raised arm around Kris, gripping Kris’s strong bicep, for a tight hug. He doesn’t waste his breath on ‘Good morning’ cooing and slides his hand up Kris’s arm to catch onto the jut of Kris’s jaw-line. Pressing his fingers to flesh, Adam carefully tilts Kris’s head back for Kris to meet his soft, indulgent kiss. Kris’s mouth dry and hot from sleep, but Adam pulls out a kiss that has Kris murmuring in approval. Adam catches Kris’s bottom lip between his teeth and elicits another murmur, but Kris’s eyes don’t snap open until Adam lies back and breathily whispers, “Savor that last kiss, babe. You’re not getting another.”

The sleepy confusion that hangs on Kris’s face is heart pang-inducing. With that look, Adam might as well have kicked him out of bed. Kris braces his hand against Adam as he attempts to push up on his other elbow, but Adam catches his shoulder and gives an insistent, playful shove to urge Kris onto his back. Kris gives Adam an eyebrow raising, incredulous look as he reluctantly pulls away to lie back on the bed.

“What time is it?” Kris asks with a thick yawn as he drags his ring-hand over his face.

Adam grins as he moves closer to Kris. “Does it matter?”

Kris’s arm drops to the pillow behind him. “No,” he says with a warm, love-ridden smile. He looks so ravage-able lying there naked and tangled up in the pale Egyptian cotton sheets. “What are you thinking?” he asks suspiciously – thanks to the hungry look on Adam’s face, no doubt.

Adam gives him a lecherous smirk. “Places to kiss other than your mouth.”

“Oh, really?” Kris says with a chuckle. He reaches out for Adam’s face, but Adam swats the hand away and presses a hot breath against Kris’s chest. Kris grunts in surprise as his face balks, but his expression then turns up into a satisfied smile as Adam kisses his collarbone.

When Kris reaches out to pet Adam’s hair, Adam catches the wrist and slaps it down with a firm hold. Kris frowns. Adam opens his mouth to flick his tongue at a nipple and Kris stutters incoherently. Pausing to drag-in a breath over the wet spot of skin, which makes Kris twitch, Adam seals his mouth over the nipple and sucks lightly. He moves his tongue in easy circles, around and around, until Kris lets out his first moan. Adam rewards Kris by lightly biting the nipple. Kris squirms with a gasp. Adam returns to his lazy tongue trail.

Kris’s free hand dives for the blankets with determination. Adam catches Kris’s wrist before he can touch his hardening cock. Adam keeps a firm hold on each of Kris’s hands to keep them out of the way as he continues to abuse Kris’s nipple. It makes Kris huff in frustration.

Adam pauses to raise his eyes to meet Kris’s heavy-lidded stare. “I could stop,” he whispers thickly, glancing between Kris’s face and the pre-come that’s slick on Kris’s abdomen.

“Don’t,” Kris says with a hard swallow that makes his throat bob.

A smirk tips on Adam’s lips. “Then keep your hands above your head.”

“Why?”

“Do you really want me to take the time to explain?” Adam says pointedly as he relinquishes his hold on Kris’s hands. Kris obediently drops them back to the pillow at either side of his head.

Adam brushes a palm over Kris’s chest and downward, but stops short of touching Kris’s cock. He braces his hand there to hold squirmy Kris in-place as he descends on Kris’s second nipple. With each of Kris’s little gasps or grunts, Adam can feel their bodies grow warmer. His tongue continues to rove around its mark. The occasional pulls with his teeth get a hiss out of Kris. Kris eventually anchors his hands in Adam’s hair. The tugging and finger raking pushes Adam to suck more and move his tongue faster.

Kris’s skin is hot to the touch and his cock is leaking onto Adam’s hand, which has begun to absently scratch at the tender skin below Kris’s navel. Kris’s breath is shallow and erratic as he pants out his desires for Adam. Adam can feel the rapid heartbeat beneath his lips.

“Adam,” Kris edges out, begging, “Adam, please.” Kris’s hand dives away from Adam’s hair, but is batted back with a firm smack from Adam. Kris gives a startled yelp and jerks, which bashes Adam’s nose into his chest. Adam hangs-on regardless and continues to lick the raised skin in determination. He works the nipple over until Kris’s breath is haggard. At that point, Adam begins sucking, hard, at the battered nipple.

Kris comes fast with a low cry. Adam’s hand goes to Kris’s abdomen and is quickly covered in the hot fluid. The hand in Adam’s hair tugs roughly at the mussed, thick locks as Kris rides through the aftershocks. Adam continues to flick his tongue at the nipple, until Kris goes limp and Adam relents his biting. He uses the sheet to clean them up before tossing it away and settling down behind Kris. With a wanting grip, Adam hugs Kris back to his chest.

“Good morning,” he finally coos as he nuzzles Kris’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

Kris’s toned shoulders and back shudder as he pants a laugh. He allows himself to be manhandled into spooning with Adam. He sucks down air before murmuring in utter contentment. He smiles. “Best honeymoon, ever,” Kris mumbles, hugging Adam’s arm.


End file.
